1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus capable of receiving a touch input and a touch input method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus configured to sense an accurate touch input even in a state in which a plurality of images are simultaneously displayed and a touch input method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent developments of electronic technologies, electronic products capable of sensing various touch inputs have been developed and used. In recent years, as display sizes of display apparatuses, such as televisions or monitors, have increased, simultaneously displaying a plurality of pieces of content on one screen has become popular.
FIG. 1 is a view which illustrates an operation of a display apparatus in the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, a display apparatus displays two pieces of content 21 and 22. The two pieces of content 21 and 22 may be provided from different image input devices 3 and 4. A touch module is provided for a screen of the display apparatus. However, in the display apparatus of the related art, the touch module is connected to a single image input device, and a touch recognized in the touch module is only provided to the single image input device.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, when the two image input devices 3 and 4 are connected to the display apparatus, only a first image input device 3 is coupled to the touch module. As a result, no change occurs on the second content 22 provided by a second image input device 4 even when a user touches a point 11-1 in an area in which the second content 22 is displayed. Since the touch module is coupled only to the first image input device 3, a touch input anywhere on the entire display screen is only recognized by the first image input device 3. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to control the second image input device 4 through a screen touch.
Generally, a size of a first content 21 provided by the first image input device 3 is different from a size of the touch module. Therefore, even when actual touch coordinate values are provided to the first image input device 3, it may be determined that a user's desired point in the first content 21 is not touched. Instead, it may be determined that a different point is touched. Accordingly, the first image input device 3 may malfunction.